Cable rojo
by Ascalon Strike
Summary: Sonic ayuda a Chris a reparar el Tornado X. A pesar de tener ciertas dudas, las oculta. Desafortunadamente, en pleno vuelo, este choca, y el erizo azul llega a creer tener la culpa. No obstante, una investigación y un "mensaje" le dan alientos para tomar venganza. [Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


¿Qué tal? Vuelvo a reportarme con un fic más para Sonic the Hedgehog.

Espero que sea del agrado de todos.

No tengo mucho que decir por acá, así que sin más, ¡Vamos allá!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team**

* * *

En Station Square había muchos talleres de mecánica. La gente llegaba todos los días con coches averiados que los mecánicos debían de reparar o intentar reparar. Era una realidad: No todo el mundo podía hacer este trabajo. Lo que nunca pudimos erradicar de las máquinas es que son muy propensas a las averías.

Y el _Tornado X_ no podía ser una excepción. Aparcado en su hangar, en la residencia Thorndyke, el colosal aeroplano descansaba, habiendo recibido varios daños en su última misión.

Sin embargo, dichos daños no se iban a quedar allí para siempre, y para ello Tails y Chris reparaban todos cuantos habían sido identificados.

Habían trabajado desde el amanecer, quitando piezas rotas, reemplazando, poniendo tornillos, y haciendo varias otras cosas. A cierta hora de la mañana Ella llamó a todos a tomar el desayuno, a lo que el zorrito y el chico accedieron.

* * *

—Oye Tails —Dijo Chuck, el abuelo de Chris, en pleno desayuno—. ¿Recuerdas la máquina que estábamos creando en el sótano? Me gustaría que me ayudaras a programarle. He descubierto varias combinaciones, que me dieron como resultado funciones geniales, pero estoy seguro que hay montones más que no he descubierto. Entre los dos descubriríamos más en menos tiempo. ¿Qué dices?

El zorrito se lo pensó dos veces. Miró a Chris, y este le hizo seña de que fuera. Ambos sabían que el chico se quedaría solo en las reparaciones, pero él confiaba en que era trabajo que podía hacer.

Así que después del desayuno Tails y Chuck se fueron al sótano. Y Chris al hangar.

Y es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza. Porque justo cuando Chris se disponía a abrir el panel de cableado del colosal aeroplano, una nube azul entró disparada en el lugar.

Como todos podrán estar pensando, se trataba de Sonic the Hedgehog. El erizo que todo el mundo en Station Square conocía, ya bien fuese por haber salvado la ciudad, o simplemente por algún bonito gesto de amabilidad.

—¡Yo! ¡Chris! —Saludo el erizo en su típico gesto de relajación.

—¡Sonic! —Exclamó el chico al identificar al héroe.

Sonic justo volvía de su "caminata" matutina, que por cierto ese día le había hecho llegar a un nivel de relajación impresionante. Se sentiría orgulloso de contar en cualquier momento que había descubierto un par de lagos nuevos en un bosque, lejos de allí.

—¿Eh? ¿Y Tails? —Preguntó.

El chico no se demoró en responder.

—Bajó al sótano con el abuelo. Están programando la máquina nueva.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú que estás haciendo?

—Reparo el _Tornado X._

—¿Y lo estás haciendo solo?

—Bueno, sí. No creo tener problemas.

—Bueno, pero yo creo que tampoco tendrías problemas si te echase una mano.

El chicó rió un poco.

—Vale, vale. Puedes ayudarme.

Sonic tomó aire para preguntarle al muchacho que era lo que debía hacer, pero de repente se escuchó un extraño estruendo proveniente de la cola del avión.

—Eh, que extraño —Dijo Chris—. Iré a revisar que sucedió.

Dicho esto, el muchacho se acercó a la cola del avión y observó. Luego, sacó un destornillador de su bolsillo y revisó más a fondo, donde al parecer encontró más daños.

—Eh… Que mal… Se ha desajustado…

Sonic se quedó observando. Pero entonces, luego de un rato de espera, habló de nuevo.

—¿Te ayudo con algo?

El chico reaccionó.

—Oh, cierto. Uh… Por favor, abre el panel de cableado que está ahí y con el cortador que hay en el suelo, corta el cable rojo. Tenemos que cambiarlo.

—¡Considéralo hecho! —Dijo Sonic luego de escuchar la orden.

Así que se agachó, y encontró una caja de herramientas abierta. Había un cortador, cinta adhesiva, algunos trozos largos de cable rojo y otras cosas que Sonic no reconocía bien, aparte de un destornillador y una pinza. Pero solo necesitaba una cosa. Tomó el cortador y se puso de pie de nuevo. Tomó la manija del compartimento de cables con la esperanza de que todo fuera fácil. Nunca había lidiado con nada que tuviese que ver con la mecánica, pero después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cortar un cable rojo? Así que hizo algo de fuerza y jaló de la manija, que estaba extrañamente muy fácil de abrir.

Pero si eso lo sorprendió, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vió luego. Su expresión de horror expresaba cuan anonadado había quedado.

Solo había meras islas de cables azules, en un inmenso mar de cables rojos.

Se quedó allí, mirando los cables, como si estuviera hipnotizado por la mismísima Master Emerald. La única diferencia era que Knuckles no estaba para sacarlo del trance con un grito, y Chris estaba bastante ocupado en la cola del avión.

El erizo recuperó la conciencia, pero mantuvo la vista hacia el panel de cables que tenía en frente. Estaba intentando descifrar qué hacer. Se le pasó por la mente preguntarle a Chris cual cable era el que debía cortar, pero algo en su interior se lo prohibió. Simplemente, no quería interrumpirle, ya que parecía demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para que él se acercase a hacer una pregunta tan básica. Tenía que seguir allí, intentando planear que hacer.

Después de un largo rato de desgaste cerebral, Sonic tomó una decisión.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tomo el cortador, y cortó un cable rojo al azar.

Hecho esto, tomo el cable que había cortado e hizo otro corte a la derecha, para extraer la pieza de cable rojo.

—Vale, ya lo hice.

—¡Eh, que bien! —Exclamó el chico, desde el otro lado—. Ahora, por favor, ¿Podrías tomar una de las piezas de cable rojo que hay en la caja, cortarla para que quede con la misma longitud que la que extrajiste, y asegurarla con la cinta adhesiva especial en su lugar?

—Lo he entendido. Me encargaré de eso.

—Gracias, Sonic.

El erizo tomó entonces una de las piezas de cable que había en la caja, y la comparó con la que había extraído. Tomó las medidas necesarias, y cortó el cable nuevo a la medida exacta. Luego, tomó la cinta adhesiva y el cable y se acercó al panel, listó para pegar el nuevo cable. Lo acercó, y lo pegó con un poco de cinta. Finalmente lo aseguró del otro lado de la misma forma. Pero no se sintió satisfecho. Su instinto le indicó que los cables tenían que quedar bien asegurados, o existía la posibilidad de que no funcionasen. Así que tomó muchísima más cinta y de alguna forma logró estampársela al cable, hasta el punto de que este quedó completamente cubierto en las uniones. Para posible sorpresa de muchos, solo entonces sonrió satisfecho.

—Listo. Está hecho.

—¡Genial! Yo también he terminado aquí. Ya puedes cerrar la compuerta del panel. Hemos terminado.

—¿Eso ha sido todo? —Preguntó Sonic cerrando la compuerta de la manija—. Pensé que habrían otros montones de cosas que hacer.

—Bueno, eso es porque Tails y yo terminamos casi todo antes del desayuno —Explico el chico riendo levemente—.

Chris bajó al sotano a avisarle a Tails de que las reparaciones se habían completado. Sonic se sentó por allí a esperar, y luego de un pequeño rato, salieron Chris, Tails y Chuck.

—¡Hola, Sonic! —Saludó Tails sonriente.

—¡Hola, Tails! ¿Vas a dar una vuelta en el Tornado?

—Justo a eso me disponía —El chico de dos colas sonrió, emocionado—. Voy a hacer un pequeño vuelo de entrenamiento.

—Entonces, ¡Buena suerte!

Tails se subió al avión. Volaría solo. Nadie se opuso y el colosal aeroplano salió a la, por cierto, sofisticada pista ubicada al exterior de la residencia Thorndyke, de donde despegó un par de minutos después.

En la casa, todos se dedicaron a sus actividades. Chuck y Chris bajaron al sótano, a seguir manipulando la nueva máquina, mientras que Sonic subió al tejado a tomar una siesta.

* * *

Todo parecía rutinario para Tails al interior del _Tornado X._ Nada parecía estar dañado, y de hecho, las reparaciones parecían haber dejado al aeroplano en mejor condición que antes. Pensó de repente, que volar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, aparte de inventar máquinas para ayudar a Sonic y derrotar a Eggman. Cuando podía volar, a Tails siempre le invadía un inconsciente sentimiento de libertad y relajación, que le hacían confiar mucho en sí mismo. Era como un ave migratoria que volaba feliz por el mundo.

Lamentablemente, su feliz vuelo se vio interrumpido por un desagradable sonido: Una alarma.

El zorrito miró todo su panel de instrumentos, intentando descubrir que era lo que había pasado. Y entonces, para su inmenso horror, lo encontró.

 _Engine 1 fire_

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que fuego?

Para empeorar las cosas, Tails no podía ver el motor, así que no podía ver tampoco la gravedad del fuego que, aparentemente, se estaba expandiendo. Tenía que hacer una jugada rápida.

—¡Extintor de fuego!

Tails haló de una manija roja que había al lado de su asiento, la cual tenía la función de extinguir cualquier fuego que hubiese en el motor, con la condición de que este quedaría completamente inutilizable. Tan pronto hizo esto, apagó los dos motores. No tenía de otra, ya que si un motor no funcionaba y el otro sí, se ladearía terriblemente, pudiendo chocar de una manera espantosa.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió de pronto la aeronave. Los dos motores, al haber sido apagados, mantuvieron silencio. Tails estaba planeando. Volaba sin ningún tipo de impulso, valiéndose simplemente de la velocidad que llevaba. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería. Iría perdiendo altitud poco a poco hasta tener que chocar forzosamente de barriga. Tampoco existían los giros, ya que un giro muy brusco podía hacerle perder mucha altitud en muy poco tiempo. Tendría que ir en línea recta.

Así que intentó comunicarse por radio. Envió un mensaje de alerta indicando todo lo que había sucedido, y que iba a chocar en poco tiempo. Pero no obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio del sistema de radio, que normalmente habría hecho al menos los característicos sonidos de interferencia.

Fue allí que Tails supo que estaba perdido. Todos aquellos fallos juntos indicaban que, o el avión estaba en muy mal estado, o que fue mal reparado. Se negaba a creerse lo segundo. Era imposible que Chris hubiese cometido algún error, más aún cuando la reparación estaba prácticamente terminada y él mismo se había asegurado de que todo había quedado bien.

Miró adelante. Volaba sobre un pequeño bosque, pero para alivio suyo, al fondo se veía un plano y verde campo, perfecto para un aterrizaje de emergencia.

Lentamente, descendió a propósito. Como los dos motores estaban apagados, era el freno quien daría la decisión final. Pero Tails no se había preparado para más sorpresas desagradables, que fueron las que llegaron. Su indicador de velocidad demostraba unos numeros impresionantes en la velocidad, como si los motores estuvieran a todo poder. Inmediatamente, el zorrito pensó que iba demasiado rápido y activó el freno. Como no parecía suceder mucho, bajó el tren de aterrizaje y activó el freno de emergencia, todas maniobras deseperadas para reducir la velocidad rápidamente.*

Sin embargo, la última alarma hizo que Tails cayera presa de la confusión y el miedo extremos. Era una alarma aguda y constante, que un segundo después fue acompañada por rápidas y violentas sacudidas de la cabina del avión, producidas por este mismo. Era la _Alarma que no se podía ignorar._ A pesar de que el indicador de velocidad mostraba aún una gran velocidad, esta significaba que el avión caía verticalmente, al no tener velocidad suficiente para volar. Pudo comprobar esto al ver por la ventana, dándose cuenta de cómo descendía más y más rápido sobre el bosque.**

Soltó los controles, y preparándose para el final, se abrazó a sí mismo. Estaba condenado.

El _Tornado X_ chocó violentamente en el campo, a solo unos escasos metros de la salida del bosque, con un estruendo que se pudo escuchar a varios cientos de metros a la redonda.

…

…

…

Tails sintió como sus heridas empezaban a doler, así como una de sus piernas. La sangre que emanaba de su mano fue lo último que vio, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Varias horas después, todo Station Square sabía del choque del avión de Tails unos kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad. La familia Thorndyke, junto con miembros de la fuerza policial, dirigieron una labor de rescate y llegaron al sitio, de donde se sacó a Tails de forma segura. Chuck se quedó solo en el lugar del accidente, inspeccionando e investigando entre el avión dañado.

El zorrito amarillo de dos colas no pudo ser llevado a un hospital, ya que afortunadamente los médicos no descubrieron mayor problema en su cuerpo que las heridas superficiales y un par de fracturas. No obstante, se recomendó encarecidamente que descansase todo cuanto fuese posible, por al menos seis semanas y se le vendó en varias partes del cuerpo.

Toda la familia se vio afectada. Los padres de Chris volvieron a casa apuradamente, al temer que Tails pudiese estar mucho peor.

Pero indudablemente, el más confundido, atemorizado y afectado por el suceso fue Sonic.

¿Cómo era posible que el zorrito chocase tan de repente?

Pero lo que más le dolía, y desafortunadamente, más se inclinaba a creer, era que había sido su propia culpa. Si Tails había chocado tan pronto el avión había salido de una reparación, todo indicaba que la reparación había sido defectuosa, y era simplemente imposible que Chris, o el mismo Tails cometiesen errores en dicha parte.

Lo cual le dejaba que aquella defectuosa _ayuda_ que se había ofrecido a prestar, había sido la misma que condenaría a su amigo de dos colas.

* * *

Chris se despertó de repente en su habitación. Aún era de noche, y extrañamente escucho unos ruidos. Se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces, y miró por la ventana. Y entonces le vio allí.

Apresuradamente, bajo las escaleras y salió por una de las puertas traseras, que le condujo hacia el lugar donde quedaba la piscina. Y allí se encontraba él. El chico se acercó para hablarle. No quería despertar a todo el mundo con un chillido de asombro.

—Sonic, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El erizo se hallaba con su cabeza entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada rápidamente al escuchar al chico, pero la bajo igual de rápido al ver que se trataba de Chris.

No obstante, aquel fue tiempo suficiente para que Christopher Throndyke se diese cuenta de que Sonic estaba llorando amargamente a orillas de la piscina.

—¿Qué sucede, Sonic?

Su voz no fue capaz de ocultar la inmensa deseperación que en un instante se apoderó de él. No podía tolerar ver a su héroe, a Sonic the Hedgehog, allí, sollozando desconsoladamente. Su mente nunca le había imaginado derrotado, como ahora parecía estarlo.

—Chris… Yo…

Chris abrió sus ojos de par en par. Al erizo ya se le dificultaba hablar, en el inmenso llanto en el que estalló. El muchacho no podía soportar verle así. Se agachó cerca de él, y le tomó en un abrazo de apoyo.

Pero la respuesta del héroe no fue la esperada. Le empujó, separándolo de sí en un instante. Si Chris estaba confundido, ahora estaba más que desconcertado.

—No… Chris… ¡No lo entiendes…! ¡Es mi culpa…!

Chris, por un momento, no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué?

El erizo finalmente explotó.

—¡Es mi culpa Chris! ¡Es mi culpa que Tails haya chocado! ¡Corté un cable rojo al azar, y lo reparé mal! ¡Lo estropeé todo!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un cable rojo al azar? —Chris , a pesar de estar aún muy confundido, parecía empezar a sospechar de que había algo más que no estaba bien—.

Sonic se vio un tanto asombrado, al ver que Chris no reaccionaba echándole en cara todas sus culpas o diciéndole algo para que se calmase, argumentando que no era su culpa. Y entonces los primeros signos de que el sol se asomaba se vieron.

—Así fue… Elegí un cable rojo al azar… Había montones… Creí que al ser todos rojos no habría problema en que cortase cualquiera… Que estúpido fui…

Chris obtuvo su respuesta.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Si solo había un cable rojo… Todos son de distintos colores, y no hay ninguno repetido.

Ni Sonic entendía por qué Chris decía que solo había un cable rojo, ni Chris entendía por qué Sonic decía que había montones.

* * *

Pues la respuesta la tuvo el abuelo de Chris, quien llegó a casa media hora después, argumentando que había dormido en un hotel.

Entonces, esa misma mañana, Chuck Thorndyke dio una larga explicación de su veredicto. Había sido capaz de encontrar una grabadora de datos de vuelo en el avión, la cual, mediante su computadora, le reveló todos los fallos que había sufrido el aeroplano en su vuelo: El fuego en el motor, el radio que no funcionaba y un fallo en el indicador de velocidad de la aeronave. Explicó que al ver que la grabadora indicaba que efectivamente, había ocurrido un fuego en el motor 1, fue a revisarlo, sorprendentemente encontrándose con que este ni siquiera había sido expuesto al calor, y sí al líquido apaga fuegos. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que la grabadora solo podía mantener los mismos datos y alarmas que Tails había podido ver, por lo que sin una investigación más exhaustiva, todos habrían quedado tan confundidos como él en los momentos finales.

Entonces le quedaban dos pistas que revisar: El daño en el radio, y el daño en el indicador de velocidad. Ambas cosas funcionaban, por obvias razones, con un sistema de cableado, por lo que el panel fue su próximo objetivo. Detuvo de repente su narración, para sacar la computadora y exponer una imagen frente a los atónitos ojos de prácticamente, toda la familia.

En la imagen se veía el panel de cableado, el cual no había sufrido daño alguno en su estructura, revelando una sorpresa bastante extrema.

Había pintura roja rota cayendo de alrededor de muchos de los cables, revelando toda una variedad de colores, que al parecer, exponían funciones distintas. Allí mismo se podía ver un cable de color verde esmeralda, arreglado con cinta adhesiva y un largo retazo de cable rojo. Sonic, así como Chris, fueron los más impactados por todo aquello.

Al darse cuenta de que la imagen, literalmente, _valía más que mil palabras_ , Chuck procedió a decir que todo en verdad se había tratado de un fallo en el cable rojo, que nunca fue reparado, dando como resultado falla en el sistema de alarmas del avión, el cual notifico falsamente del _fuego_ en el motor. Tails intentó apagar el supuesto fuego, dañando el motor, y por consiguiente teniendo que apagar el otro también. Intentó comunicarse por radio, pero el cable verde esmeralda, encargado de enviar la señal hacia el emisor de radio, había sido reparado con partes de cable rojo, que no servían para dicha función, dejando la radio completamente inutilizable.

Y para finalizar, dijo que la falsa velocidad del indicador se había debido a un pequeño insecto que bloqueó un pequeño tubo al exterior del avión, el cual gracias a la presión del aire indicaba la velocidad y la altura.***

Pero lo más importante de todo es que, sin tener que pensarlo mucho, ni Chris ni Sonic habían sido culpables del accidente de Tails.

Entonces, ¿Quién había sido?

Se escuchó de repente un estruendo en el hangar. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí, para ver qué había sucedido, y cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir al ruidoso mensajero del doctor Eggman, Bokkun, chillando de alegría aquí y allá, con un pequeño televisor amarillo pálido entre sus manos.

—¡Eh, mirad, mirad todos! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Os he enviado un mensaje yo mismo!

Inmediatamente, el pequeño artefacto encendió su pantalla, revelando el rostro de su portador.

 _"—¡Bwahaha! ¡Ahora si que debereís haber quedado confundidos con mis habilidades artísticas! ¡Os he pintado los cables!—Se podían ver unos tarros de pintura roja y azul al fondo— ¡Que tontos al caer en esa trampa! —En ese momento, sin embargo, el pequeño mensajero levantó una Chaos Emerald amarilla— ¡El doctor me premiará cuando regrese a casa con esto!"_

—¡Es la Chaos Emerald del _Tornado X_! —Exclamó Chuck, anonadado.

En ese momento y sin pensárselo dos veces, Sonic ejecutó un _Spin Dash_ en contra del pequeño gritón. Este logró esquivarlo, pero se asustó demasiado y empezó a llorar.

—¡Hey! ¡Esa no es forma de recibir un mensaje, idiotas!

Entonces empezó a alejarse de la casa volando y llorando, gritando algo sobre no volver a enviar mensajes él mismo.

La furia de Sonic fue algo obvio a los ojos de todos.

—Ese maldito bigotudo de Eggman estuvo tras esto todo el tiempo… El que Tails esté herido es su culpa… ¡Se las va a tener que ver conmigo!

Tras una breve pausa en la que Sonic se puso de pie, Chris dijo:

—¡Espera, Sonic! ¡Te acompañaremos!

—Así es —Corroboró Chuck—. No vamos a permitir que ese loco de Eggman haga de las suyas.

—¡Vamos entonces, chicos! —Proclamó Sonic, en un tono de seriedad que sin embargo demostraba un entusiasmo enorme—. ¡Te vengaremos, Tails!

Sonic salió entonces a una gran velocidad, seguido por el coche del abuelo de Chris. Si había algo que el erizo azul jamás aceptaría era el que le hiciesen daño a sus amigos. Su deber era el de protegerlos, y nunca defraudarlos. Un héroe está dispuesto a dar hasta la vida por sus compañeros. A medida que aceleraba más y más, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pero en el fondo, pensó un tanto juguetonamente, que, a pesar de que el accidente no había sido su culpa, tal vez la mecánica no era lo suyo.

* * *

En mi opinión, esta es más una historia del choque que de la amistad... Pero bueno... Supongo que es lo que sucede cuando te quedas viendo toda una maratón de _Mayday: Catástrofes Aereas._ xD

 _*_ : Tails pudo haber activado los _Flaps._ Son extensiones en las alas que permiten volar a velocidades mucho menores de las establecidas por la física. xd

**: Cayó en perdida. Como se explica en la historia, iba muy lento para seguir en el aire...

***: Un tubo _pitot_. Son pequeños tubos que tienen todos los aviones y que controlan el altimetro y el velocímetro. Si se tapan, se reciben lecturas de presión erroneas, lo cual significa también indicaciones de altitud y velocidad equivocadas.

Suficiente aviación... :v En mi país es el día del amor y la amistad, así que... Felíz día a todos! c:

No escribí la posible batalla porque mi mente ya había quedado en blanco...

De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar un review aquí abajo!

¡Nos leemos en una próxima!


End file.
